


Worth Something

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Komahina Talentswap AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Nagito wants to save the boy. Komahina Week Day 4. Prompt: Talentswap AU.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Talentswap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Worth Something

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting a fic for today but here we are! Komahina Week Day 4 fic!

Nagito sat next to Hajime’s pod, clattering on the laptop as he attempted over and over again to hack into the Neo World Program.

Everyone else had woken up already, in various stages of healing. The first people to wake, Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane, Fuyuhiko, with Nagito among them, were used to being in the real world now. Were used to the way they were after Despair, had managed to reconcile their memories.

Mostly. Nagito was still working on it, but he had to deal with an entire second person in his head.

The others, the ones who had died in the simulation, were dealing with affects related to their deaths. There were no physical signs, but brains were tricky things. Nagito knew that better than most. They’d had to heal his brain before they even started with the Kamukura project. It was part of the reason he was so keen to take part in it. They would heal him, and then give him talent. Such hope!

Well. So he’d thought.

Hope… how his relationship had changed with that concept. It used to be everything to him, intertwined with the importance of talent in his mind. As Kamukura, he never felt it. He never felt despair either. He never felt anything.

It was in the Neo World Program that his hope has started anew. Of course, at the time he’d thought it was the same ideas he always had, how the talented were important for the hope of the world. Perhaps he still believed that a little. But he knew now that hope didn’t only belong to the talented.

Hajime Hinata. The Ultimate Lucky Student. Got into Hope’s Peak because of the yearly lottery.

Planned his own death for the sake of hope.

Nagito paused what he was doing, closing his eyes. The sight of Hajime, dead in that warehouse, would be ingrained into his mind forever.

Hajime had been so kind when they were in the Neo World Program. Trying to help Nagito in the situation, to understand him, even when Nagito was the only who set off the killing game, by setting up that knife. By tricking Imposter into that party.

Even after finding out that Nagito was a Reserve student, Hajime was kind. Nagito was sure that if it was the other way he would have pushed Hajime away, but Hajime wouldn’t so that. He insisted that Nagito was still important.

The bombs had surprised him. The way Hajime was determined to find the traitor surprised him. Now he understood – if they’d all turned to Despair, then the traitor was on the side of Hope. Of course he’d want to end everyone except for Hope. Nagito was the same.

Once. Maybe still.

At the time, it had been out of character. Everyone was surprised by the situation. Kazuichi had thrown accusations at Nagito, suggesting that he had influenced Hajime in some way. It was natural for people to suspect him, but Nagito had been just as confused as the rest.

He set the laptop down as he thought about that last conversation with Hajime, before he blew up the hotel entrance.

* * *

_Nagito was surprised by the knock on his cabin door, but opened it anyway. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Hajime, who was also smiling. Hajime had a beautiful smile._

_“Hello, was there something you needed?” Nagito asked. If he’d paid more attention, perhaps he would have seen how nervous Hajime was._

_“Yeah! Just wondered if you wanted to walk to dinner with me,” Hajime said, his smile slightly too wide now. Nagito didn’t think anything of it._

_“You… you want to spend time with me?” Nagito questioned. Hajime nodded, confused._

_“Of course? We’re friends, right?”_

_“We are?” Nagito questioned. It wasn’t until this moment he realised how much he needed Hajime to still accept him, even though he was a talentless, worthless, Reserve student, “I don’t deserve your friendship, Hinata-kun.”_

_“Don’t be silly, if anything, I don’t deserve yours,” Hajime said._

_“I don’t see how you can think that. You’re a real Hope’s Peak student. I’m nothing,” Nagito said. Hajime took a step closer, his smile softened slightly._

_“You’re not nothing. Not to me,” Hajime said. His hand brushed softly against Nagito’s before turning away. “Well. Dinner then?” Nagito nodded, silently following Hajime to the hotel restaurant, going into the lobby together…_

_And then the bomb._

* * *

Those words that Hajime had spoken, saying that Nagito wasn’t nothing to him, had stuck with Nagito through everything. Through the trial that ended up killing Chiaki, through finding out the truth, through waking up and trying to keep moving, heal, wake the others.

He grabbed the laptop again, starting to work rapidly. He was going to wake Hajime up. He was going to help the boy who thought he was worth something, even without a talent.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)


End file.
